


Broken Cuffs and Soulmates

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "Sebastian pulled the denim down his legs, revealing the mark wrapped around his thigh. Kimi’s breathing hitched at the familiarity of it.'That’s…' he said slowly. “My mark…” he trailed off."Or, the one in which Kimi's cuff breaks and Sebastian sees his soulmark, which turns out to match his own.





	Broken Cuffs and Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to give soulmates a go :D
> 
> Requests always welcome & please leave kuddos and comments if you enjoyed reading it :)  
> Cheers!

Everyone had a soulmark, but not everyone felt comfortable flaunting it, Kimi being one of those people. 

When he was younger, he hadn’t cared as much, but once he started driving F1, he had decided to start wearing a cuff around his right upper arm, were the black swirls wrapped around his bicep. He didn’t particularly like the idea of fans trying to recreate the design and pretend to be his soulmate, even though he knew having it covered up meant it might actually be harder to find his soulmate.

Sebastian didn’t really have to worry about people seeing his mark on tv. His mark was wrapped around his thigh, but high enough that it wasn’t visible even if he was wearing shorts. It frustrated him at times, honestly he just really wanted to find his soulmate, and it wasn’t as if he was getting desperate, but it was nearing that state. 

Seb had noticed the cuff around Kimi’s arm early on, the leather material normally peeking out if he was wearing short sleeved shirts. He was curious what the mark looked like, but he knew better than to ask Kimi, knowing it could be quite a touchy subject for some people. At times, he had seen Kimi tug absentmindedly at the cuff when they were talking, and Sebastian always secretly hoped he would say something about his mark, but he never did.

Kimi cursed himself as he looked at the leather cuff in his hand, a large tear making it impossible for him to wear it today. He sighed and searched through his bag, hoping he would find his extra cuff, but he soon realised he had left it in Finland. 

He tensed as someone knocked on his door, and checked the time. It was way to early for it to be his trainer. Cautiously, he opened the door, after making sure to tug the fabric of his shirt down the best he could. 

Sebastian smiled at him when he opened the door. 

“Hi Kimi! Sorry it’s so early, but I kinda lost my watch… Any way I left it here last night after the drinks?”

“Eh, yeah maybe.” Kimi answered tensely, letting Seb into the room. Seb opened his mouth to say something, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the broken cuff on the bed. He couldn’t help to turn around and look at Kimi’s arm in curiosity. 

Just before Kimi could pull his sleeve down further, Seb had a pretty good view of about half the mark. 

He felt his heart skip a beat.

Kimi watched wearily as Seb walked over to him, reached out and gently pulled his sleeve up with a shaking hand. Kimi didn’t stop him and shivered slightly as Seb’s finger traced the mark. He thought Seb’s interest had only been out of curiosity, but the awed look on his face didn’t quite seem right with that. 

Sebastian stepped back and hesitated, a blush dusting his cheeks. With a sheepish smile, Seb started to undo the belt around his jeans. Kimi shallowed hard and frowned, still not quite comprehending what was going on. 

Sebastian pulled the denim down his legs, revealing the mark wrapped around his thigh. Kimi’s breathing hitched at the familiarity of it. 

“That’s…” he said slowly. “My mark…” he trailed off. Sebastian nodded as he tugged his jeans back up again, the blush on his cheeks even more intense. Kimi moved closer as Sebastian clumsily fastened his belt again. 

Gently, he brushed his knuckles along Sebastian’s cheek, the German closing his eyes momentarily with a shaky breath. 

“Seb…” Kimi whispered, causing Seb to open his eyes again. Kimi smiled breathlessly. “You’re my soulmate.” He said in disbelief. Seb nodded frantically, before leaning in to softly brush his lips against Kimi’s. Kimi’s hand sneaked around the back of Sebastian’s neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Kimi smiled into the kiss when he felt Seb’s hand on his arm again, moving over the mark.

Pulling back, Sebastian smiled softly at Kimi. 

“I can’t believe you were here all along.” He said with a chuckle. “I could have known so much sooner.” 

Kimi smiled back. 

“At least we know now.” He said, leaning in to kiss Sebastian for the second time.

He had never expected to be so happy his cuff broke.


End file.
